


The parent

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zim got caught and he had to have a legal guardian and it’s another Irkens! Dib seances something’s  going on so he investigate.
Kudos: 1





	The parent

Season 1~ Dib bursts into the house saying”gaz! You should of been there! Me and Zi-“ “can it” Gaz says with rudeness “ok Jeez”. Dib is now 15 and in High School. Professor membrane asks “where is zims real parents and not the robot ones?” “He dosnt have any” dib and gaz say. Professor membrane thinks, I don’t think that’s really safe I might need to call child services. ———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————- At Zims base “Computer, what percent is the death beam at!“ Zim screeches. Earth’s gravity has been good to him so far. Zim was 5 ft 1 (of course dib is taller at a 5 ft 6) “*sigh* The death beam is at 89%” the computer sounds annoyed. “Perfect” Zim says with an evil smile. He here’s a knock at the door and he puts on his disguise “yes what do you want earth meat” Zim said with disgust “Hi are you Zim?” “yes” “hi I'm mrs Martha and part of child services” “yes what do you want” Zim started to get impatient “well I heard that you have been living alone” mrs Martha says “you need a guardian to watch over you sou will need to come with me” Zim thinks I guess I can kill the ‘’guardian‘’ “ok human” Zim says with hate, he follows her to her car. Dib starts to run up Zims driveway “Wait zim were are you going” “getting in this car with this human dib stink, she says she’s “”child services”” “haha I wish I could see this” “shut up” Zim mutters and gets in the car. He watches the trees go past the window imagining what it would be like to rule earth and the car stops surprising Zim “where here” Martha says. The building was tall and white and had more windows then he could see. They went inside an office and Zims heart stops. He recognizes that man of course he was in disguise but he was an Irken. His name was- “ok zim this is Lee he will be your guardian” This was invader Lee he took care of smeets and he raped zim multiple times. “Hi Zim~” Lee said knowing who he was “hi...” Zim said frightened. Lee’s disguise made him look like a human. He looked tall skinny and rich. He had brown hair and And a nice smooth face. “You have already signed mr. lee so you can leave“


End file.
